Reencarnacion ¿De quien?
by Mouxe
Summary: Afrodita es reclamado por tres dioses que lo consideran de su propiedad, pensando que es la reencarnación de un mortal amado por ellos. ¿Qué sucederá?  Le puse T no considero que sea necesario mas. Si creen lo contrario por favor avisenme.
1. Capitulo Primero El juicio

"_Antes del tiempo que pase en el seno de mi madre, ¿no habré estado en otra parte y he sido otra persona?"(San Agustín, "Confesiones" Libro I)_

**Hola ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien, que estén pasando un agradable mes con sus familias, que Santa o el Niño Jesús le traigan todo lo que han deseado para estas fechas. Esta es una nueva idea que se me ha ocurrido, no desatenderé ninguna de mis otras historias, de hecho casi termino el nuevo de **_**Amor Inmortal **_**y me falta el de **_**Saint Seiya en La Escuela**_**. En este caso el protagonista es Afrodita de Piscis, debo admitir que luego de ver a Albafika y al Afrodita que ha creado Daga Saar en su fic de **_**"El Club de los Inadaptados**_**" y **_**"El Regreso del Club de los Inadaptados" **__**(**_**si hago publicidad =3)**** me he enamorado mucho del personaje. Para variar he comenzado del final al comienzo xD veamos que tal me sale. No me gusta el Yaoi pero considerando los mitos que he escogido no tengo más opción que hacerlo, no esperen mucho de mí nunca considere hacerlo pero siempre debemos mantener la mente abierta. **

**Resumen: Afrodita es reclamado por tres dioses que lo consideran de su propiedad, pensando que es la reencarnación de un mortal amado por ellos. ¿Qué sucederá?**

_**Capitulo Primero. Juicio. **_

Se sentía terriblemente extraño en aquella sala, quizás se debía a que había por lo menos tres dioses que lo veían con deseo, otros con curiosidad, algunos con desconfianza y solo una lo miraba con compasión y dulzura en su mirada.

Quizás también se debía a lo insignificante que se sentía estando de pie en medio del anfiteatro con todas las miradas sobre su ser, se había acomodado para presentarse lo más decente que pudo, aliso y arreglo sus largos cabellos celestes, limpio su rostro del sucio de la batalla anterior y se envistió con la vestimenta dorada que lo identificaba como un Santo de la Elite Dorada del Santuario de Athenea. Pero aun así tenía un poco de miedo, claro, era algo que jamás admitiría delante de nadie, mucho menos si su diosa se encontraba entre el público.

Bien, Caballero de Piscis, es hora de que declares –Hablo una voz potente, muy masculina proveniente del hombre que se encontraba en la silla mas decorada, majestuosa y central, el varón en cuestión tenía el cabello del color del oro largo hasta los hombros mezclándose a la vez con los de la barba, sus ojos de un intenso azul observaban con fijeza y deseo al muchacho.

En un acto que no pudo frenar busco por un instante la mirada de la joven de cabellos lilas que le sonreía sutilmente con los labios y con mucha confianza con la mirada.

Santo de Piscis, es hora de que expongas tu decisión –Demando otra voz masculina algo más suave y delicada que la primera consiguiendo que la mirada del muchacho se enfocara en el dios de cabellos color fuego y mirada azulada. Este parecía disimular mejor que el primer dios sus sentimientos.

Adelante, Ludwig –Animo el juvenil y melodioso tono de la muchacha.

Claro, Princesa –Le contesto dirigiéndose únicamente a ella, intentando ganar algunos segundos de un tiempo muy valioso, su decisión podría iniciar una nueva guerra y lo que menos deseaba era que la niña sufriera nuevamente pero tenía que seguir lo que le dictaba el corazón –Yo soy Ludwig de Piscis, un fiel caballero de mi Diosa Athenea aquí presente –Con un gesto señalo a la chica que asentía silenciosamente –No le pertenezco a nadie más que no sea mi Señora.

¿Es esa tu decisión final, Ganimedes? –Insistió con una ligera decepciona en sus ojos azules el Rey de los Dioses.

No soy Ganimedes, Señor. Tampoco soy Hyacinthus, ni Adonis. Soy Ludwig de Piscis, Santo de Oro de Athenea –Contesto con vehemencia deteniéndose un momento en cada uno de los dioses, viendo con preocupación como el rostro de Zeus, Apolo y la mismísima diosa Afrodita se fruncía en un gesto de desagrado.

No seas tonto, cariño. ¿Qué puede esperar un hombre tan hermoso como tu de un Santuario como el de la Diosa de la Guerra? –Replico la diosa mientras se inclinaba sobre su asiento, dejando a la vista parte de su voluptuoso pecho, sugerente y provocativo, los dioses no pudieron evitar caer en el encanto de Afrodita al contrario de las diosas que lo encontraron desvergonzado y de muy mal gusto, Hestia incluso se sintió tentada de cubrir los ojos de la joven reencarnación de su sobrina Athenea que se había sonrojado muy avergonzada.

El camino que ya he escogido. No diré que soy completamente feliz nadie lo es, tampoco soy infeliz, estoy bien con mi situación. Deseo proteger a mi diosa de cualquier peligro no me importa arriesgar mi vida con tal de resguardar la suya –Para ese momento Afrodita estaba seguro de que al menos esos tres dioses debían estar planeando algo, podía verlo por la mirada calculadora que tenían, la desconfianza crecía con cada segundo en su interior. Quería terminar con eso para poder irse, sacar a la niña de ese lugar y volver al Santuario.

Es un desperdicio –Musito Apolo –Puedes conseguir la verdadera felicidad conmigo ¿Por qué te niegas, Hyacinthus? –Inquirió dolido.

Yo no lo considero un desperdicio, Señor Apolo. Y me niego porque no soy la persona que espera, no soy Hyacinthus, soy Ludwig –Afirmo con confianza.

Me parece que esto ya ha terminado –Saori dejo escuchar su voz con tranquilidad atrayendo la atención de todos –Ludwing de Piscis ya ha declarado y dejado en claro su posición respecto a esto. –Afrodita la miro agradecido esperando que pudieran macharse pronto.

Esperen un momento, Padre, hermanito, querida Afrodita ¿De verdad dejaran que este mortal sea quien decida? –La socarrona sonrisa que se presento en el rostro del Dios de la Guerra le provoco un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo -Es decir es solo un mortal, ustedes son dioses ¿Lo dejaran imponer su voluntad y ya? Además Athenea no estaba entre las opciones a elegir, lo trajeron aquí, considerando que sería alguno de sus juguetes ¿no? ¿Se lo dejaran quitar por una niña púbera? –Miro burlón a la joven que mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

Un poderoso cosmos comenzó a sentirse en el anfiteatro, el Dios del Sol se puso de pie con la mirada llena de decisión, observando con deseo y posesivamente al muchacho de cabellos celestes, cuyo instinto de supervivencia estaba en alerta al cien por ciento, en un solo movimiento salto y se coloco delante de su diosa al mismo tiempo que hacia aparecer una rosa blanca en su mano derecha.

¿Ven eso? Esta desafiando a un Dios –Continuo metiendo cizaña, su risa resonó por el lugar le divertían mucho los enfrentamientos, aparto con una mano sus cabellos negros que le quitaban visibilidad a sus ojos oscuros.

Está cumpliendo con su deber de Caballero ¡Protege la diosa a la que se han encomendado! –Replico Hestia desde su asiento al lado de la joven, levantándose y dejando caer su largo cabello arena sobre su espalda.

De pronto Afrodita se vio arrastrado por un cosmos poderoso, dorado y cálido, perdiendo de vista rápidamente la sala donde se encontraba casi al instante sintió las delicadas manos buscar las suyas, una afirmándose a su mano derecha y la otra a su brazo. Tan rápido como comenzó termino, la sala del trono se dibujo en lo que el cosmos se disipo, hay delante de ellos se encontraban el Patriarca Shion y los cinco Santos Divinos de Bronce. El primero en acercarse fue Pegaso que muy angustiado busco con la mirada alguna señal de daño en la joven.

¿Estás bien, Saori? ¿No estás herida? –La chica sonrió y le acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos.

Estamos bien, Seiya. Aunque creo que Apolo no estará para nada feliz –La preocupación se plasmo en su juvenil rostro mientras se sentaba en la silla –Creo que con esto solo nos hemos condenado.

¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto? –Pregunto al aire Afrodita con un tono sombrío.

Te diré cuando comenzó con mucha precisión –Escucharon el sonido de unos pasos acompañando a la voz y pronto se presento ante ellos el Santo de Cáncer que a diferencia de otros días tenía una mirada seria –Empezó hace cuatro meses, un día lunes a eso del mediodía.

**Tuve una complicación al elegir la estructura, a la final se asemeja mucho a un anfiteatro teniendo una arena central y gradas alrededor. En este caso Afrodita se encuentra en la arena y los dioses en las gradas. Por lo mitos que elegí, Ganimedes de Zeus y Hyacinthus (Jacinto) de Apolo, tuve que enfocarme y darme valor para prepárame a que saliera algo yaoi, igual contare con el apoyo de una amiga =3. Para el nombre de Afrodita: Ludwing pueden ver Amor Inmortal. **

_**De Apolo y Jacinto: Según el mito Jacinto era un hermoso joven amado por el dios Apolo. Él y su amante estaban jugando a lanzarse el disco el uno al otro, cuando Apolo para demostrar su poder e impresionar a Jacinto lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Jacinto, para a su vez impresionar a Apolo, intentó atraparlo, fue golpeado por el disco y cayó muerto **_

_**De Zeus y Ganimedes: Ganimedes era un príncipe Troyano del cual Zeus se enamoro perdidamente al instante, mando un águila o el mismo transformado en el ave, lo secuestro y se lo llevo al Olimpo donde lo convirtió en su amante y coopero de los dioses, sustituyendo en sus deberes a la diosa Hebe. Fue subido a las estrellas como la constelación de Aquarius (Acuario) relacionada con el Águila. **_

_**De Afrodita y de Adonis: Cuando Adonis nació, era un bebé tan hermoso que Afrodita quedó hechizada por su belleza, así que lo encerró en un cofre y se lo dio a **__**Perséfone**__** para que lo guardara, pero cuando ésta descubrió el tesoro que guardaba quedó también encantada por su belleza sobrenatural y rehusó devolverlo. La disputa entre las dos diosas fue resuelta por **__**Zeus**__** (o **__**Calíope**__**, según las versiones), quien decidió que Adonis pasase cuatro meses con Afrodita, cuatro con Perséfone y los cuatro restantes del año con quien quisiera. Adonis sin embargo prefería vivir con Afrodita, pasando también con ella los cuatro meses sobre los que tenía control.**_


	2. Capitulo Segundo Recuerdos

"_Si después de yo morir quisieran escribir mi biografía, no hay nada más sencillo. Tiene sólo dos fechas, la de mi nacimiento y la de mi muerte. Entre una y otra todos los días son míos."_

_Fernando Pessoa_

_**¿Cómo están todos? Espero que hayan pasado un buen carnaval, que se hayan mojado mucho y quedaran muy llenos de maicena (algo de mi país) ¿qué les puedo decir? El capi estaba listo desde principios de Febrero pero quería actualizar todos juntos, pero tardare algo mas en escribir, comencé la universidad y mi vida no me pertenece, jaja, es difícil, parecía que podía tener dengue y ni con eso podía haber agarrado un reposo, gracias a Dios que no era eso sino una virosis muy fuerte, estuve 7 días con dolores en las articulaciones y en los músculos, sin posibilidad de tomar nada hasta descartar el dengue u.u Espero poder actualizar todo pronto.**_

_**Un chiste (me muero por contarlo): ¿Cómo se llama cuando a Santa le falta uno o más renos?**_

_**R: Insuficiencia Renal. **_

_**Jajajaja tengo un montón de chistes malos *carita inocente* espero que les guste el capitulo. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan review, los adoro a todos. **_

**Capitulo Segundo. Recuerdos. **

**Santuario de Athenea. Específicamente en el jardín del Templo de Piscis.**

Los rosales estaban muy felices esa mañana, por supuesto eran atendidas por las manos expertas del guardián del doceavo templo que arrodillado entre ellas les hablaba con cariño, recorría con dulzura los pétalos, abonaba y regaba la tierra, sus largos cabellos celestes le caían sobre la espalda resaltando en la camisa blanca manga ¾ que llevaba puesta en ese momento, seco el sudor con su brazo derecho mientras suspiraba por el calor que comenzaba a aumentar, probablemente debían ser ya más de las once. Escucho un grito agudo proveniente del cielo y al elevar la vista pudo ver a una majestuosa águila sobre volar con elegancia.

¡Es enorme! –Exclamo una voz juvenil atrayendo la atención de Afrodita a su acompañante, frunció el seño en un gesto de confusión, el muchacho moreno de cabellos castaños que miraba embelesado al ave estaba cubierto de tierra y de algunos rasguños en sus brazos.

Si, es un espécimen magnifico –Coincidió con calma regresando su atención a las rosas, pensativo reflexiono sobre lo que significaba tener al temerario Santo Divino de Pegaso acompañándolo y "ayudándolo" con el jardín. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a eso? Todavía era una pregunta a la cual no podía darle respuesta. –Ten más cuidado ¿sí? –Seiya lo miro confuso –Con las espinas –Aclaro señalando las múltiples heridas comparándolo con su casi inmaculado traje.

Son solo rasguños –Hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso? –Dijo una voz masculina y algo rasposa, cuando se volteo a ver se encontró con la firme y maliciosa mirada del Santo de Oro de Cáncer.

Yo… Ayudaba a Afrodita con el jardín –Respondió algo dudoso.

Largo de aquí –Le espeto Cáncer de malhumor a lo que Seiya se preparaba para responderle.

No seas grosero, Cáncer –Intervino sacudiéndose las manos –Pegaso, me parece que la Princesa Athenea te había llamado hace un rato ¿no?

Ah, es cierto –Seiya se golpeo ligeramente en la frente con la mano derecha –Se me debe haber hecho tarde -Se sacudió suavemente la ropa –Gracias por dejarme ayudarte, Afrodita.

Claro –Le dijo este tranquilamente mientras Mascara Mortal se acercaba hasta quedar de pie a su lado, observaron al muchacho irse corriendo con esa energía que parecía inagotable.

¿Por qué lo soportas? –Cuestiono bruscamente sentándose a su lado, él tampoco llevaba su armadura y en su lugar tenía una simple camisa sin mangas de color gris y pantalones de cuero.

No es tan molesto como crees, habla mucho pero se porta bien –Le contesto Afrodita atendiendo las flores. Mascara Mortal se recostó entre los rosales para ver fijamente el cielo, cuando el águila apareció en su campo de visión, el águila tenía un bello color marrón claro al menos en la parte inferior que era la que podía ver.

Esa ave viene únicamente cuando estás en el jardín del templo –Declaro completamente seguro sorprendiendo a su amigo.

¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto confundido observando también al animal que daba giros en círculos.

Ya me escuchaste sabes que no me gusta repetirme –Se quejo –Te digo que esa estúpida ave viene a sobrevolar aquí únicamente cuando estas _tu _aquí. -Afrodita lo miro y luego reparo de nuevo en el cielo, sacudió la cabeza convencido de que quizás su amigo estaba desarrollando una paranoia.

Vamos adentro –Exclamo incorporándose ágilmente y jalando del brazo de Afrodita para arrastrarlo al interior del templo mientras que este se quejaba de que no había terminado de cuidar las rosas.

Sabes que no me gustan que me obliguen hacer cosas –Comento mientras servía las tazas de café y algunas galletas en la mesa donde muy cómodamente se había sentado su invitado.

Me lo agradecerás en algún momento –Le dijo mientras aprovechaba para echarle azúcar a su bebida, tomo una de las galletas de chocolate y comenzó a comer –Café y chocolate. Cualquier otro que pasara y viera esto se llevaría una gran sorpresa –Agrego.

No está prohibido que pueda tener chocolates en mi casa –Replico Afrodita mientras agarraba una galleta antes de que su compañero se las acabara.

Sí, pero todo eso de que eres el santo más hermoso, y la apariencia y toda esa tontería que flota alrededor tuyo, es raro pensar que tengas cafeína o dulces –Dijo Cáncer que iba por su quinta galleta.

Tan raro como que el terrorífico Santo de Cáncer siente una gran debilidad por el azúcar, con todos estos años me impresiona que no te haya dado algo –Afrodita se rio alegremente consiguiendo que Mascara Mortal frunciera el ceño.

Y no me dará –Afirmo luego tomo una expresión más seria –Pegaso ¿Qué hace aquí?

No puedo decírtelo –Afrodita desvió la mirada.

¿Por qué no? –Insistió.

La princesa Athenea me ha pedido que lo guarde en secreto –Afrodita tenía un brillo cómplice en sus ojos.

Ya veo…así que la Princesa y Pegaso ¿eh? –Sonrió burlonamente, pero Piscis se llevo un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio pero sin dejar de sonreír con la misma expresión que el otro.

No digas nada –Le advirtió con seriedad, Mascara de Muerte hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Hablando en serio sobre el águila… -Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco –No hagas eso, te estoy hablando con seriedad, ese animal me da mala espina, hay algo extraño en el.

Estas exagerando –Comió una galleta dándose cuenta de que quedaban pocas prefirió traer el paquete completo.

Me darás la razón, ya verás que lo harás –Declaro firmemente.

Si estas tan seguro apostemos –Le reto con una sonrisa orgullosa el doceavo santo.

De acuerdo –A Mascara Mortal le gustaban los retos – ¿Cual será el premio?

Te comprare todas las cajas de galletas "Gayeton" que puedas comer, de las normales, extra chocolate y fiesta –Propuso Afrodita con una sonrisa alegre y condescendiente, Mascara Mortal lanzo una carcajada fuerte.

Está bien, puedes dármelas si quieres pero yo te propongo algo mejor, si pierdes tendrás que hablar con la ragazza del pueblo –Afrodita apretó los dientes aunque mantuvo el rostro sereno.

¿Por qué ella? –Pregunto desconfiado.

Para ser alguien tan orgulloso te enredas mucho cuando hablas con ella –Expreso pícaramente consiguiendo que las mejillas del sueco se marcaran de un intenso color rojo –Hay van las mejillas y…. ahí están las orejas –Se rio con ánimo al ver como el sonrojo llegaba hasta las orejas.

¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz! –Su voz adquirió el tono nervioso que tenia siempre que se avergonzaba –Si yo gano buscaras a la amazona –Mascara Mortal se encogió de hombros.

D'accordo, non ho problemi con le donne. (De acuerdo, no tengo problemas con las mujeres) –Le contesto tranquilamente.

Nej, naturligtvis inte. Det är därför du haft problem med det. (No,claro que no. Por eso mismo tuviste problemas con ella.) –Replico en sueco, bufando suavemente.

Det var ett enkelt missförstånd. (Fue un simple malentendido) –Dijo Mascara Mortal ligeramente.

Nej, din "lätthet" med kvinnor var att hon rymt. (No, por tu "facilidad" con las mujeres fue que ella escapo.) –Afrodita lo miro con reproche.

Perché non dirlo subito? Il tradito da promiscuo. (¿Porque no lo dices de una vez? La traicione por promiscuo.) –Gruño terminandose la taza da cafe con un gesto amargo.

Hai detto tu, non io. (Lo has dicho tu, no yo) –Respondio traquilamente sin alterarse.

C'è qualcosa che non capisco. Se hai sempre stati in grado di avere qualsiasi donna (si cade come le api) e sei ancora vergine? (Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Si siempre has podido tener cualquier mujer (te caen como abejas) como es que sigues virgen?) -El rostro de Piscis se puso del mismo color que sus rosas nuevamente.

Esa es mi desicion, es algo privado –Miro para otro lado.

De acuerdo.

**Templo Principal. Salon del Trono.**

Me debes varias cajas de galleta –Dijo de Pronto Mascara Mortal, consiguiendo que todos le dieran una mirada confundida, excepto Afrodita que se sonrojo ligeramente –Hace cuatro meses mas o menos, habia un águila rondando por el Templo de Piscis, dejame decirte esto –Cerro los ojos y un momento despues con tono cantarin de burla dijo – ¡Te lo dije! –Shion lo reprendio con la mirada –Perdone, Patriarca. Pero yo se lo adverti y él me tomo por loco. –Lo acuso con el dedo acusador valga la redundancia.

¿Te refieres al águila que veiamos a veces desde el jardin? –Pregunto Seiya con curiosidad.

Si, esa misma –Le respondio con su eterno tono de burla.

Eso quiere decir que el primero en fijarse en todo esto fue mi padre Zeus –Saori dejo escuchar su voz meditabunda no los miraba a ellos sino hacia el frente.

¿Pueden explicarnos que pasa? –Pregunto bastante malhumorado Ikki de Fenix.

Se han confundido algunas cosas, algunos dioses se creen en derecho de reclamar al Santo de Piscis como propio –Explico con una mirada muy preocupada Seiya se acerco a ella al mismo tiempo que el Patriarca.

¿Como asi? –Inquirio muy interesado Shun.

Los dioses Zeus, Apolo y la diosa Afrodita, consideran que nuestro Santo de Piscis es un mortal que les ha pertenecido en la Era del Mito –Aclaro Shion mientras que tambien se mostraba pensativo.

¿Quienes creen que eres? –Le pregunto Hyoga fijandose

Afrodita suspiro pesadamente –El Señor Zeus cree que soy Ganimedes, el Señor Apolo que soy Hyacinthus y la Señora Afrodita que soy Adonis.

¿Los tres se están peleando por ti? –Shiryu se acerco con su acostumbrada calma, Afrodita suspiro nuevamente.

Es peor de lo que puedas imaginarte, ellos me están confundiendo por alguien que no soy –El pobre se sentía muy afligido, todo ese enredo traería problemas entre los dioses.

¿Y porque no se lo entregamos y ya? –Ikki se dirigía a Saori aunque señalaba a Afrodita, todos lo miraron de forma inexpresiva.

No digas esas cosas, hermano –Lo regaño Shun.

Esa no es una solución y mucho menos una opción –Saori se masajeo las sienes con las manos, estaba teniendo una migraña –Lo romperían.

¿Cómo…? –Cuestiono pálido y confundido el guardián de Piscis, la chica lo miro sonrojándose al instante.

Oh, perdóname, no quise decirlo así… -Empezó a murmurar avergonzada, Seiya le puso una mano en el hombro –Lo que quería decir es que si Afrodita llegara a caer en manos de uno de ellos los otros dos intentarían arrebátaselo…

O podrían matarlo también ¿no? –Agrego Mascara Mortal, los más jóvenes lo miraron con curiosidad –Si no mal recuerdo en el mito de Apolo y Hyacinthus, el joven había muerto porque el Dios Céfiro que también estaba interesado en el muchacho sintió tanto celos de que le correspondiera a Apolo que cuando estaban practicando a lanzar el disco, soplo un viento fuerte y el disco que Apolo había lanzado agarro más fuerza y mato al muchacho.

Que agradable –Musito Afrodita con sarcasmo e ironía, Mascara Mortal le sonrió y le paso un brazo por los hombros en un gesto que a los ojos de los demás parecía de burla por la sonrisa y la expresión de su rostro pero Piscis sabía que era su forma de consolarlo.

Bien. Mascara Mortal vigilaras a Afrodita y te quedaras con él, le avisare al resto de la orden para que estén alertas. Ustedes cinco niños se turnaran para proteger a la Princesa Athenea. –Declaro Shion observando como todos asentían.

Ha sido un día muy agitado, quiero que todos vayan a descansar por favor –Dijo Saori levantándose de la silla y acercándose al grupo –Mascara Mortal, Afrodita estén alertas con cualquier cosa anormal, y si incluye aves rondando y cualquier animal relacionado con dioses. –Le dedico una mirada a sus amigos –Ustedes también deben estar muy pendientes de todo, vayan a descansar lamento mucho a verlos preocupado.

Tranquila, Saori. –Respondieron a coro, luego de una reverencia por parte de los Santos Dorados y una rápida despedida de los de Bronce, quedaron nada más en la sala, el Patriarca, Saori y Seiya.

¿Sucede algo malo, Seiya? –Cuestiono Shion al ver que el chico no se marchaba pero antes de que pudiera contestar Saori se tambaleo ligeramente y él se apresuro en sostenerla – ¡Princesa! –Exclamo angustiado.

Estoy agotada –Comento Saori apoyándose en Seiya y llevándose una mano a la frente.

¿Puedo llevarla a su habitación? –Pregunto un muy preocupado Pegaso, Shion asintió aunque algo perspicaz cuando la tomo en brazos –Por cierto ¿Dónde queda? –Sonrió con inocencia.

Vamos –Le indico con un movimiento de la mano regresándole el gesto con los labios, Saori cerró los ojos mientras la llevaban al cuarto, Seiya la dejo sentada en la cama.

¿Por qué tanto problema por Piscis? –Pregunto de pronto con curiosidad la muchacha le dio una mirada de reproche –No me refiero a entregarlo ni nada de eso, sino porque todos creen que es esos sujetos.

Ah, bueno. Eso se debe a que esas tres personas si están entre los santos del Santuario –Revelo con una sonrisa picaran mientras se recuesta en la cama.

¿Cómo dices? –Cuestiono muy sorprendido el chico.

Si, así es. Algunas veces las personas relacionadas con un dios suelen reencarnar nuevamente, a veces cumplen y regresan al mismo, otras veces se unen a otros dioses, aunque sea en una sola de sus vidas –Explico Shion.

¿Y quiénes son? –Se sentó en la cama junto a la chica causando un estremecimiento en Shion.

No puedo decírtelo, es más seguro así para ellos –Le respondió Saori.

¿Quién es Afrodita? –Shion suspiro –No pueden decírmelo tampoco –Hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos, al entrar a la habitación había despedido la armadura que se poso delicadamente junto a la puerta.

No estamos seguros –El Patriarca comenzó a caminar en la habitación –Todo esto puede ser muy problemático… Podríamos tener muchos problemas con los dioses, el mismísimo Zeus y también se involucraron mas dioses, que los tres primeros… -Shion reflexionaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos niños se habían quedado dormidos.

_**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir solo ver si se verán los link que dejare sino pueden buscar las imágenes.**_

_**Gayeton: Una marca de galletas condenadamente divinas, viene extra chocolate (lluvia de chocolate) festival (lluvia de colores) y original (chocolate) son muy, muy ricas.**_

H t t p : / / w w w . b o d e g u i t a . c o m / i m a g e s / t _ 1 6 4 2 8 . j p g

_**Aparte de mi facebook **__**Mouxe Prinkípissa pueden buscarme en photobucket con ese mismo nick solo que con un piso en medio "_": **_Mouxe_Prinkípissa.

_**h t t p : / / i 1 1 4 0 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m /albums/n564/Mouxe_Prinkipissa /Reencarnacion%20De%20quien /Aphrodite_and_roses_by_Mistic_ **_

_**Amo esa imagen *O***_


	3. Capitulo Tercero Encuentros

"_**Pon tu fe en lo que tú más creas**_

_**Un ser, dos mundos son**_

_**Te guiará tu corazón**_

_**Y decidirá por ti"**_

…

**Capítulo Tercero. Encuentros. **

-Bueno, entonces. ¿Cuándo me vas a comprar mis galletas? He pensado que podría comerme unas veinte cajas fácilmente –Miro con detenimiento la oscuridad de la noche, al parecer se había hecho más tarde de lo que pensaba –Puedo darte algunas para que vayas con una ofrenda de paz con la _ragazza_-Lo escucho gruñir ante su propuesta a sus espaldas, se detuvo para ver como el otro le dedicaba una mirada llena de reproche.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para buscarla… -Replico con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín mirando al suelo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué no? –Mascara Mortal le pregunto perspicaz.

-Este no es el mejor lugar para discutir eso –Contesto señalando a sus espaldas el Templo Principal, ni siquiera habían comenzado a bajar las escaleras que dirigían al Doceavo Templo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pongámonos en marcha entonces. –Se dio la vuelta descendiendo los primeros escalones pero al no escuchar los pasos de su compañero se giro para mirarlo – ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Una invitación? O espera… ¿Planeas quedarte ahí como estatua? –Afrodita parpadeo saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Ya voy –Musito poniéndose en movimiento.

-¿Cáncer o Piscis? –La pregunta descoloco al sueco que ya de por si parecía estar en la luna o en cualquier sitio menos en la tierra.

-¿Ah?

-¿Cáncer o Piscis? –Repitió comenzando a enojarse de tener que estar como loro repitiendo todo lo que decía porque su amigo se negaba a escucharlo ¿consciente o inconscientemente? No le importaba realmente –Me parece que a la Niña Athenea si la estabas escuchando y si no mal recuerdo dijo que debía vigilarte… Así que sencillamente debemos permanecer juntos en un solo templo, me niego a tener que subir desde Cáncer a Piscis solo para ver como estas….

-Piscis, prefiero quedarme en mi casa –Le contesto antes de que Mascara Mortal realmente comenzara a enojarse con él, no estaba ignorándolo a propósito solo se encontraba sumamente desconcertado y preocupado.

-De acuerdo. Tampoco quería caminar demasiado –Contesto con un ligero tono de molestia –Aun así no me has dicho porque no quieres ir a hablar con la _ragazza._

-Ah, eso… Bueno, la Niña Athenea dijo que siempre debe haber al menos alguien acompañándome, espero seas tú en la mayoría de los casos, considerando eso no me parece precisamente el mejor momento para tratar de recuperar una vieja amistad ¿no te parece? -Mascara Mortal tuvo que admitir que tenía razón en ese aspecto.

-Vale, ese argumento me parece aceptable –Se burlo ligeramente mientras entraban a Piscis. En ese momento Afrodita se dio cuenta de que tenía que preparar la habitación de huéspedes para su invitado, por lo mismo se adelanto en lo que entraron en las partes residenciales.

-Espero que no te moleste tener que dormir en la habitación de huésped –Le informo Afrodita al tiempo que terminaba de tender la cama y miraba de reojo como Mascara se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta y lo observaba desde ahí.

-Si no hay de otra….

La noche pasaba con lentitud o por lo menos esa era la sensación que tenia Afrodita de Piscis que se encontraba recostado en su mullida y cómoda cama, mirando cada casi exactamente siete minutos el reloj de la pared, desde que se despidiera de Cáncer para ir a "dormir" no había podido dejar de hacerlo. Estaba nervioso, ansioso y preocupado.

-Afrodita…. Afrodita…. Ludwig…. ¡Despierta! –Abrió los ojos con dificultad, respiraba agitadamente y se sentía realmente mal, le tomo algunos segundos lograr enfocar el rostro preocupado de Mascara Mortal.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto confundido, incorporándose rápidamente y mareándose al instante.

-Quédate quieto –Lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente –No vayas a vomitar –Le exigió con una ligera muestra de asco –Tienes fiebre y has estado hablando en sueños.

-¿Sí?

-No, solo me pareció divertido decirte eso. –Le contesto sarcástico – ¡Claro que lo estabas haciendo! Ahora acuéstate y quédate quito. –Se levanto de malhumor saliendo del cuarto principal derechito a la cocina, necesitaba un envase con agua y algunos trapitos para colocárselos y bajarle esa molesta fiebre.

Por su parte Afrodita no podía recordar el momento preciso en el que se había quedado dormido, tampoco podía recordar cuales fueron sus pesadillas y eso solo lograba frustrarlo más, sin mencionar a la molesta fiebre que lo mantenía con la temperatura corporal por encima de lo normal, molestándolo enormemente, provocándole dolores de cabeza. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se enfermara? Probablemente cuando era un niño aun muy pequeño.

-A ver… -Hablo Cáncer entrando nuevamente al cuarto. No estaba para nada de buen humor, tenia sueño, quería dormir y no podía porque debía cuidar de Afrodita. Dejo los utensilios bruscamente sobre la mesita de noche y poso su mano sobre la frente del muchacho. –Parece que aun esta alta. Acomódate.

-¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto con la garganta seca, ciertamente una secuela de la fiebre. Oh, no, probablemente más tarde tendría los labios resecos y rotos.

-Son cerca de las cinco me parece, creo que tenias una hora o algo así dormido cuando sentí el cambio en tu cosmos… ¿Qué soñabas?

-¿Sinceramente? No lo recuerdo –Jadeo incomodo por la fiebre.

-Bueno, ya casi es hora del desayuno y el Patriarca convocara a todos para una reunión, para que podamos decidir cómo vamos a proceder. –Metió uno de los pañitos en el agua, lo estrujo para sacarle el exceso y se lo coloco en la frente, lo escucho suspirar aliviado por el frescor. – ¿Qué soñaste?

-Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo –Replico cansado.

-Como quieras –Le contesto con un tono hosco, retirando el pañito para volver a mojarlo. Estuvieron casi media hora en silencio, Afrodita deliraba con la fiebre nombrando reiteradamente el nombre de una mujer y un hombre que Mascara Mortal conocía a la perfección, quizás hasta mejor que él, después de todo era unos cuantos años mayor y por lo tanto capaz de recordarlos con mayor detalle.

-¿Por qué estas soñando con ellos? –Le retiro con suavidad algunos mechones del rostro.

-Em… ¿Cáncer? ¿Piscis? –Escucho la tímida voz del Santo de Sagitario en la entrada del templo. Mascara Mortal era una persona curiosa por naturaleza y tener al santo de la decima casa a esas horas de la mañana en el templo que no le correspondía lo intrigaba de sobremanera, por lo que fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sagitario? –Le cuestiono con curiosidad al ver al muchacho de catorce años de pie en medio del templo y sin su armadura.

-Este… Quería saber cómo esta Piscis. –Se llevo una mano a su cabello castaño revolviéndolo –Mas temprano sentí su cosmos alterado…

-¿Estas preocupado por Afrodita? –Pregunto incrédulo.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Necesito una razón? –Cuestiono esta vez confundido.

-Para mí sí. Nadie se ha preocupado realmente por nosotros desde hace años.

-¿No? –La sincera confusión de Aioros le sorprendió bastante más de lo que debería, considerando que el santo dorado había estado ausente tanto tiempo… una década no era poco.

-No.

-Humm…. –Aioros miro fijamente a Mascara Mortal por unos largos minutos luego simplemente aplaudió antes de acercarse hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de él, tuvo que levantar el rostro para poder verlo a los ojos (por la diferencia de estatura) –Pues yo si me preocupo por ustedes y quiero saber cómo esta Piscis. –Mascara retrocedió un paso mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sip. –Cáncer solo sacudió su cabeza y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a las partes privadas del templo. – ¿Qué tiene?

-Fiebre.

-¿Le has puesto pañitos fríos? –Cáncer asintió cruzando y abriendo la puerta de la habitación principal, entraron y pudieron ver que Afrodita parecía más tranquilo, su rostro ya no estaba tan sonrojado y su respiración era acompasada. –Parece que ya no la tiene tan alta –Menciono al sentarse en la cama y colocar su mano en el cuello de Piscis.

-Ya está mejor.

-¿Y tu estas bien, Anthony? –El aludido lo miro sorprendido por incontables segundos – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué te sorprendes? Yo era mayor que tú cuando llegaste al Santuario, en ese entonces eras un niño pequeño y aun usabas el nombre que te dieron tus padres. –Explico tranquilamente mirando como Anthony bufaba ligeramente. – ¿No te gusta tu nombre?

-No, no me gusta. Casi nadie aquí sabe que ese es mi nombre o al menos lo olvidaron. –Respondió calmadamente.

-¿Por qué no te gusta?

-Porque no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya no soy el mismo niño que llego para convertirse en el Santo de Cáncer.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya soy el Santo de Cáncer. No soy el mismo. –Insistió.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Estás _jugando_ conmigo? –Le pregunto molesto ¿qué era todo eso de "¿Por qué?"? acaso ¿además de tener cuerpo de adolescente tenia mente de niño de cinco años?

-No. Solo quiero saber por qué y tú aun no contestas mi pregunta.

-Dime, Aioros. ¿Aioria nunca te pregunto el porqué de todo? –Cielos comenzaba a sentir una migraña.

-Sí. Cuando tenía como cinco o seis años.

-Déjame decirte que estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo, solo que no tienes _cinco _sino… hum ¿catorce? –Le hizo un gesto desdeñoso antes de acercar una silla para sentarse.

-¿Te molesta que te pregunte? –Cuestiono con una gran sonrisa.

-Me molesta que me preguntes lo mismo y con ese tono de _crio. _–Replico.

-A mi me molesta que no me respondan lo que pregunto.

-¿Quieres saber porque no me gusta mi nombre? –Aioros asintió –Es sencillo, mi nombre me lo puso mi madre y significa "Guerrero de Dios" cuando ella murió, simplemente yo ya no fui el mismo niño y conservar el nombre que me puso una mujer tan débil era tonto.

-Ya veo. –Aioros no paso de largo el tono amargo con el que salieron las palabras del hombre frente a sus ojos ni tampoco el desdén con el que pronuncio a su madre – Prefiero seguir llamándote Anthony… –A Mascara Mortal le dio un tic en su ojo derecho –Mascara Mortal no me gusta, se oye de miedo prefiero llamarte por tu verdadero nombre –Aioros hizo un puchero demasiado adorable como para resistirse.

-Como quieras. No discutiré contigo y tu terquedad. –Se balanceo en la silla, molesto.

-Ah…. Mamá… Papá… –Afrodita se removió hasta acomodarse de lado dándoles la espalda a sus invitados. Hablando en su lengua natal.

-¿Qué dijo? –Pregunto con curiosidad el Sagitario cuando miro al guardián de la cuarta casa le sorprendió verlo tan serio.

-Nada, solo esta delirando.

-¿An? –Musito volviendo a acostarse sobre su espalda abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada marrón y curiosa que le dedicaba el juvenil rostro de Sagitario. -¡AH! –Grito levantándose de golpe, por su parte el muchacho también se asusto y retrocedió.

-¿Por qué gritas? –Se quejo Aioros tapándose los oídos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono confundido desviando su vista para encontrar a Mascara Mortal sentado en una silla suspirando.

-Vine a ver como estabas. –Contesto sonriendo –Tu cosmos se sintió agitado hace un rato y estaba preocupado, pero ahora veo que te sientes mejor.

-Gracias –Dijo inseguro mirando luego a Mascara Mortal – ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y el desayuno?

-Falta media hora para eso. –Informo Cáncer.

-Deberías quedarte a descansar un poco más, aun te ves algo débil –Aioros se levanto de la cama de un salto –Tengo que bajar a mi templo a vestirme, los veo en el comedor. –Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió corriendo.

-Parece que de verdad es igualito a cuando tenía catorce años. Lo recuerdo así de alegre y espontaneo –Menciono Afrodita mientras usaba el pañito húmedo para limpiarse el rostro. – ¿Volví hablar en sueños?

-Sí, mencionaste a tus padres. –Respondió algo renuente realmente no valía la pena mentirle, se sintió mal al ver la mirada sorprendida y sombría que apareció en los ojos del santo.

-¿En serio? –Mascara Mortal asintió igual de serio –Me pregunto que estaba soñando entonces, hace muchos años que no pienso en ellos.

-No importa. Tenemos que acomodarnos para subir al Templo Principal así que lo mejor es que te metas a bañar tu primero. Debo bajar a Cáncer a buscar ropa…

-No es necesario, puedo darte unas prendas. –Afrodita se levanto dirigiéndose a la cómoda (mesa donde guarda la ropa), abrió uno de los cajones y saco dos juegos de ropa que acomodo pulcramente en la cama. –Somos de la misma estatura… no habrá problema. –Mascara Mortal se encogió de hombros de acuerdo. –Ya vuelvo entonces.

Al poco rato pudieron escuchar los distintos pasos de los demás santos pasando por la casa de camino al Templo Principal. Los más ruidosos siempre eran los santos de bronce que se reunían para subir todos juntos, riendo y hablando. De la nada una cabellera castaña se asomo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Están listos? –Aioros vestía con ropa que le quedaba bastante grande, la camisa marrón de entrenamiento le llegaba casi a las caderas y el pantalón parecía que se le estaba cayendo.

-Por Athenea ¿Qué haces vestido con esos harapos? –Exclamo Afrodita sorprendido, si bien las ropas que vestían Mascara y él no diferían mucho por lo menos eran de su _talla._

-Ah, me di cuenta de que casi no tengo ropa en mi templo, y como los muchacho de bronce no se quedan en los doce templos tendría que haber bajado a pedirles algo de ropa, entonces Aioria me trajo esta que es suya, lo malo es que mi hermanito creció demasiado y ahora es bastante más alto que yo. –Aioros sonrió orgulloso –Por lo mismo me queda grande.

-No se nota, pareciera que la ropa te viste a ti. No es Aioros con ropa, es Ropa con Aioros –Se burlo Cáncer con una carcajada que contagio al moreno.

-Lo sé, no me molesta… ¿A dónde vas Afrodita? –Pregunto intrigado al ver que el solo sacudía su cabeza como decepcionado, le hizo una seña para que esperara, abrió el armario hasta dar con lo que buscaba seguidamente se acerco hasta el muchacho y puso en sus manos una camisa y un pantalón. – ¿Y esto?

-Es la ropa que usaba cuando era más pequeño, la conservo por su valor sentimental, pero no puedo permitir que subas al Templo con esas pintas. Así que ahora mismo entras al baño, te cambias y subimos. –Afrodita hablo con un tono tan autoritario que Aioros hizo una pose militar y exclamo un enérgico "Si, señor" –Es demasiado lindo –Menciono al verlo entrar al cuarto de baño.

-Atolondrado querrás decir. No se… lo recuerdo mas ¿noble? –Replico con fastidio Mascara Mortal apoyado en el marco de la puerta bostezando.

-Para ese entonces, nosotros éramos solo unos niños, Saga, Kanon y Aioros nos parecían inalcanzables. –Respondió Afrodita conteniendo una risita.

-Bueno, ciertamente me queda mucho mejor –Comento Aioros al salir del cuarto acomodándose su cinta roja en la frente. – ¿Ahora si podemos irnos?

-Si –Contesto Afrodita con amabilidad caminado delante de ambos, Mascara Mortal se encogió de hombros y lo siguió con paso lento casi iba saliendo de la parte privada del templo cuando una mancha paso a su lado; Aioros. El chico estaba comenzando a irritarlo profundamente.

-¡Buenos Días! –Si Afrodita tenía intenciones de pasar desapercibido al llegar sus planes se fueron al traste con el enérgico y alegre grito que había dado Aioros al momento en que abría la puerta del gran comedor, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes… es decir la orden completa. Shion alzo una ceja sorprendido (aunque no debería) de la espontaneidad del decimo guardián.

-Buenos días, los estábamos esperando –Les hizo una seña para que pasaran a la mesa donde de hecho quedaban tres puestos vacios, Saori encabezaba la mesa con Shion a su derecha y Seiya a su izquierda. Los únicos puestos libres que quedaban eran dos al final de la mesa y uno que estaba al lado de Aioria. Los tres se sentaron en silencio, Leo le dirigió una mirada crítica a su hermano, específicamente a la ropa que traía puesta, definitivamente no era la que le había prestado, aunque esta le quedara mejor.

-¿Y esa ropa, Aioros? –Cuestiono con voz autoritaria Aioria en lo que su hermano se sentó a su lado, Sagitario no pudo menos que parpadear varias veces desconcertado, después de todo su _hermanito menor_ le estaba _exigiendo _una respuesta.

-Pues… me la dio Piscis porque la que tú me habías dado me quedaba muy grande. –Respondió sin terminar de decidirse si reírse o sentirse molesto. Por una parte él _era_ el mayor no tenia porque obedecer una orden de Aioria, por otra parte _ahora _en tiempo presente tenia catorce años y era el menor así que ¿debía obedecer a Aioria o no?

-Buenos días a todos, espero que hayan podido dormir bien –La voz de Shion lo saco de sus cavilaciones, los presentes observaron el rostro serio del Patriarca, el día anterior habían sentido con angustia como el cosmos de su Diosa y el Santo de Piscis desaparecían de pronto y cuando quisieron subir para saber que sucedía, Shion les ordeno volver a sus templos y protegerlos.

-Lo mejor sería decirnos que ha ocurrido ayer –Demando Saga expresando lo que todos pensaban.

-Eso iba a hacer, Saga. Tienes que ser mas paciente –Respondió Shion con amabilidad –Les informare de la situación, como se dieron cuenta ayer, nuestra Señora y el Santo de Piscis tuvieron que marcharse del Santuario, y su destino era el Olimpo. –Los sonidos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar aumentando la tensión, la mirada de varios se poso en Afrodita que para su desgracia se sentía nuevamente como en el anfiteatro ante los dioses. –Al parecer varios dioses consideran que Afrodita de Piscis les pertenece.

-¿Afrodita? –Pregunto con curiosidad Mu de Aries, girándose para ver al susodicho que no levantaba el rostro de la mesa.

-Sí, Zeus, Apolo y Aphrodite consideran que _Ludwig _de Piscis les pertenece a cada uno –Saori intervino causando la sorpresa de los santos al usar el nombre real de Piscis, que no pudo más que levantar el rostro sonrojado.

-¿Ludwig? ¿Así te llamas? –Ahora fue el turno de Milo de preguntar intrigado. _Ludwig _asintió avergonzado observando la sonrisa que se formaba en el octavo guardián.

-"Les pertenece" ¿Cómo? –La pregunta venia desde Aioros.

-Zeus cree que Ludwig es la reencarnación de Ganimedes –Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Milo y Aioria–Apolo que es la reencarnación de Hyacinthus –Ahora las expresiones de Aries, Tauro, Virgo y Capricornio eran de preocupación –Y Aphrodite que es la reencarnación de Adonis. –Camus y los gemelos observaron con lastima a Afrodita.

-Te compadezco –Le dijo Kanon con una sonrisa burlona.

-No necesito tu lastima –Le respondió Afrodita irritado.

-Y yo necesito que no hayan discusiones –intervino Shion –Por favor, esto no es un tema para que puedan molestar a Piscis, es bastante serio….

-Diciéndolo de una forma directa no cederé a Ludwig ni a mi padre ni a mis hermanos, así que ahora al parecer van a intentar tomarlo por la fuerza. –Saori miro con cierta molestia a los demás santos, reprendiéndolos con la mirada, Escorpio y Leo bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer? –Pregunto Aioros en lo que el silencio que reino tras las palabras de la diosa se hizo tenso – ¿Va a intentar dialogar con ellos nuevamente o…?

-Dialogar no funcionara –Saori negó con la cabeza –A parte de todo, Ares también se involucro…. Entregarle a Piscis a alguno de ellos solo desataría una guerra.

-¿Entonces? –Cuestiono preocupado Saga que se encontraba mortalmente serio después de la mención del Dios de la Guerra.

-Entonces, no lo sé. –La sinceridad de las palabras de Saori lograron que muchos la miraran desconcertados logrando que se sonrojara –No he podido pensar en una solución, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es evitar que cualquiera se apodere de Ludwig y por lo mismo –Recuperando un poco de compostura, Athenea hablo con firmeza –Debemos protegerlo, así que desde hoy se turnaran para escoltar a Piscis.

-¿Escoltarlo? –Shura desvió su vista al doceavo santo, este le regreso una mirada inexpresiva.

-Sí. –Aseguro Shion con tranquilidad –Lo importante es evitar una guerra entre dioses, la mejor manera de hacerlo es cuidando a Piscis. Y procurar buscar una solución a esto lo más pronto posible. Tendremos que organizarnos… -Shion siguió hablando por un rato sobre los pro y contra de las diferentes ideas que habían estado pensando Saori y él al comenzar la mañana. Cuando llego el momento de decidir quién sería el primero en acompañar a Afrodita hubo un tenso silencio, Mascara Mortal se hubiera ofrecido si no le tocara justamente hacer las rondas ese día y los demás no se sentían muy cómodos, los santos de bronce estaban dispuestos hacerlos de buen grado, pero Shion tenía pensado ocuparlos en otros asuntos.

-Yo puedo hacerlo –Aioros levanto una mano como si fuera un niño pequeño con una sonrisa –No tengo que hacer rondas hoy y mi templo queda cerca del de Piscis. –Su propuesta dejo atónito a Aioria.

-¿Aioros?

-¿Qué?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro. Piscis no puede quedarse solo y yo no tengo nada que hacer. –Aioros sonrió, Afrodita copio su gesto con agradecimiento y Mascara Mortal no pudo más que sentirse frustrado.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? –Pregunto Sagitario estirándose mientras bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Piscis, se giro para encontrarse con la mirada celeste del hombre más hermoso de los Santos de Athenea.

-"¿Haremos?" –Cuestiono perplejo mientras hacía aparecer una rosa blanca en su mano derecha y la colocaba con delicadeza en sus cabellos.

-Sip, haremos. No puedo quedarme ocioso mucho tiempo. Esa rosa está muy bonita –Comento al detallarla – ¿Puedes hacerme una?

-Estas actuando muy extraño –Le contesto con una expresión desconcertada –Esta bien ¿de qué color la quieres? –Cedió.

-¿Hay rosas azules? –Piscis asintió –Entonces la quiero de ese color. –Complaciendo al muchacho, Afrodita creó una rosa de un hermoso tono azulado.

-Oh, gracias –Aioros la mantuvo en su mano revisándola teniendo cuidado de no pincharse con las espinas. – ¿Cómo se llama esta?

-Es una Centifolia. –Respondió con orgullo. –Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Aioros. –El aludido coloco toda su atención en el doceavo guardián debido a la seriedad con la que lo miraba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué decidiste venir conmigo? Eres consciente de que Leo no está de acuerdo con esto. –La expresión confundida de Aioros lo hizo dudar.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Aioria con lo que decida o no hacer? –Vale, aquella respuesta había tomado por sorpresa a Piscis.

-Pues… él es tu hermano, y yo no le agrado mucho que digamos.

-Pero ese es él, y yo soy yo. –Aioros lo miro como si esa fuera lo más lógico del mundo –Mira, Ludwig quizás mi hermano y los demás no se lleven precisamente bien contigo, pero yo quiero conocerlos mejor, a Anthony y a ti. Además, no entiendo la forma en que los demás actúan.

-Ni Cáncer ni yo fuimos muy amigos de ellos cuando éramos pequeños, y finalmente nosotros le juramos lealtad a Ares aun sabiendo que era una mentira.

-Todos podemos llegar a equivocarnos en algún momento, de errores se aprende. –Aioros le dedico una sonrisa enorme –Yo pude sentirlos a todos en el Muro de los Lamentos, orgullosos, nobles, cada uno de ustedes estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para darle la oportunidad al mundo de un futuro.

-Eres demasiado optimista. –Apunto Afrodita con una risa alegre –Muchas gracias.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Aioros confundido.

-Por tu confianza. Por tener esperanza en nosotros…. Si no te molesta, tengo que hacer unas compras en Rodorio y me parece que tendrás que acompañarme si no queremos desobedecer al Patriarca. –Aioros asintió.

-Vamos entonces.

Aioros espero hasta que Afrodita terminara de acomodar las rosas del jardín para ponerse en marcha, bajaron los templos con rapidez, durante el camino Afrodita no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que unos pares de ojo lo estuvieran atravesando, sintiendo la amenaza silenciosa de los demás santos, sobre todo en Leo, estaba casi seguro de que si Aioros no le hubiera sonreído a Aioria para luego llevárselo a rastras, el muchacho seguramente se tomaría su tiempo para advertirle sobre la seguridad de su hermano.

-¿Qué vas a comprar? –Cuestiono Aioros mientras saludaba a algunas personas que le dedicaban reverencias al verlos pasar.

-Galletas –Musito distraídamente.

-¡Que! ¿En serio? –Afrodita se detuvo para mirarlo con una ceja arqueada.

-Sí. Tengo que comprar algunas cajas de galleta, debo pagar una deuda. –Explico con una sonrisa alegre –Anthony adora las galletas.

-Interesante.

-Supongo. –Afrodita rio al quedar enfrente de una dulcería.

-¿A quién buscas? –Cuestiono Aioros un rato después de que entraran a la tienda, disfrutando de los muchos dulces que encontraba y que Afrodita amablemente se había ofrecido a comprar, pero cuando quiso hacerse el que no sabía Aioros lo corto –No me vengas con eso de que no sabes de qué te hablo, desde que salimos del Santuario vez a todos lados como si buscaras a alguien.

-No busco a nadie –Negó con firmeza pasando de largo y dirigiéndose hacia la caja para pagar las compras.

-Vale, no te enojes ¿sí? –Aioros hizo un puchero mientras tomaba una de las bolsas y salía de la tienda.

-No estoy enojado –Replico Afrodita con voz tranquila.

-Ya vinimos a buscar lo que querías, ahora debemos regresar al Santuario… Tal vez podamos ir a entrenar con los demás… -Afrodita arqueo una ceja al verlo parlotear de buen ánimo, si pensaba que Seiya era parlanchín, Aioros le ganaba por mucho.

-Debo tener algunos vacios en mi memoria, no recuerdo que hablaras tanto –Sagitario se detuvo de pronto por la declaración, Piscis rio ante la mirada desconcertada del moreno.

-Siempre he sido así… lo que sucede es que Anthony y tu siempre fueron un poco más alejados que el resto del grupo. –Afrodita contuvo una sonrisa amarga –Y el ultimo año antes de mi muerte, la situación del Santuario se hizo más complicada… ustedes aun eran niños y no se percataron mucho de eso.

-Tú también eras apenas un niño entonces. –Justifico con voz conciliadora.

-Pero era el mayor de ustedes, Kanon había desaparecido y yo estaba consciente de que algo malo ocurría con Saga y a pesar de ser su mejor amigo no pude hacer nada para evitar que toda la situación se desencadenara ante mis ojos. Quizás, Anthony y tu trabajaron para Ares por voluntad propia… pero si yo hubiera podido evitarlo…. Nunca habrían tenido que tomar esa decisión. –El juvenil rostro de Aioros quedo ensombrecido por la culpa, Afrodita no pudo evitar sentirse mal en ese momento, la alegría, el brillo en esos ojos castaños desaparecieron con velocidad, dejando solo su mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

-No vale la pena pensar de esa forma, Aioros… –Antes de que pudiera seguir consolando o haciendo el "intento de" una suave voz los interrumpió.

-Ludwig de Piscis, cuánto tiempo –Los dos se giraron hacia el sitio de donde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con una muchacha de aspecto veinteañero, largos cabellos negros, ojos de un color bastante extraño o mejor dicho de distintos colores, porque según la luz incidiera en ellos estos cambiaban de color, piel pálida y mirada severa.

-Nayara –Balbuceo el aludido, sonrojado.

-Al menos aun recuerdas mi nombre –Replico con tranquilidad. Aioros mira a cada uno con una curiosidad increíble, viéndolos a ambos era bastante obvio que se conocían pero su relación parecía ser mala – ¿Crees que tengas un tiempo para que hablemos?

-Disculpe, Señorita pero no creo que eso sea posible en este momento. –Intervino el Santo de Sagitario con timidez, Nayara lo miro por primera vez, no se había percatado de su presencia, lo miro arqueando una ceja.

-Nayara –Afrodita recobro un poco de compostura –Te presento a Aioros de Sagitario. –Hizo un gesto con su mano, Nayara se sonrojo haciendo una breve inclinación –Aioros, Nayara es una vieja amiga.

-Un placer. Si me permite la pregunta ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con Piscis en este momento? –Intento que su voz sonara lo más respetuosa en lo posible.

-Este… -Aioros dudo en responder.

-Si puedes hablar conmigo, Nayara pero no aquí. Han ocurrido ciertas cosas y lo mejor es que hablemos en Piscis –Justo terminaba de decirlo cuando un enorme águila paso volando por encima de sus cabezas.

-Este lugar ya no es seguro, vámonos al Santuario –Dijo rápidamente Aioros con cierta alarma en su voz, Nayara lo miro confundida pero asintió con tranquilidad.

-Está bien. Pero, Piscis no quiero secretos –Le ordeno tomándolo firmemente de su brazo derecho, dedicándole una mirada que no aceptaba bajo ninguna replica una negativa.

-Sin mentiras. –Acepto Afrodita con tranquilidad.

…

**Un capitulo curioso hasta para mí. La incorporación de Aioros, como amigo de estos dos no me lo había planteado, simplemente se dio de esta forma, en este caso, hasta la aparición de Nayara fue espontanea (risas) después de pensarlo ya sé que hare con ella y con Apolo. Ah, Nayara tiene bastante carácter así que cuidado con meterse con ella. **

**Aioros, Aioros, bueno ¿qué les puedo decir? Su personalidad me ha quedado algo particular. **

**Sobre lo escrito al inicio es el comienzo de la canción de "Dos mundos" de Tarzan, interpretada por Phill Collins. **

**Agradecimientos a **Nina Ruz, kumikoson, Daga Saar, Umizu, Mary-Pyroangel, yukinome.


End file.
